The Straight-Faced Science Girl
by Snow Rubies
Summary: Chemistry was Len's favorite class this year by far. Why? For the most cliched reason ever, a girl. Isn't always like that though. Rin Len. Non twinsest.


This is based heavily on "the straight faced science girl" by rin and len. I highly suggest listening to it before reading this.

Len

Chemistry was my favorite class this year by far. Why? For the most cliched reason ever, a girl. Isn't always like that though. She wasn't what you would call hot in the usual sence of the word, but she wasn't ugly either. She was just your stereotypical smart girl. The best of the class actually. If you couldn't find her she was in the lab experimenting. I've watched her a few times experimenting. She looks amazing in lab coats, especially when peering down microscopes. Another little asset to her, she was great at lying. Always running rings around the teachers. She wasn't very social though. She liked to be alone looking at the sky. She never payed me much attention. I'm not that good with this science stuff. I got five points on the last mock test. She of course passed with flying colors. I don't know why, but I think she's hiding something. Something sexual. She just can't be that pure hearted.

On Thursday I had mandatory science tutoring, and she just had to be there getting ready to do an experiment. I could feel my body heating up just looking at her in the lab coat. I sat down quickly. She glanced at me occasionally straight-faced.

Naturally I fell asleep. Mandatory tutoring was just so pointless. My dream was wonderful. She was getting ready to do an experiment, much like she actually was. I didn't sit and just looked at her for a minute. She looked at me just like I imagined she would. Full of slutty, sinful intentions. I walked over to her. My body on fire. I grab her shoulders and kiss her passionately. All logical thought has gone out of my head at this piont. I am being controlled by pure emotion. I reach a hand down and am unsurprised to find her wet already. She just looks at me and smirks. She lays herself out over one of the lab stations, and says "Come experiment on me.".

I open my eyes slowly adjusting to the light. She is directly in front of me with her hands on her hips. In that delicious lab coat. "You fell asleep, school's over. It's time to leave." She says straight faced. I look at the clock and she's right. I get up and leave conflicted. I'm happy school's over, but I really didn't want to leave her.

Friday was bad. I got to chemistry tutoring and there she is just like any other day. After that dream I had, I just want to go yell, "You're the one I love most in the world", but of course I can't say something that shifty! I just can't express my love for her. If I tried to spell it with element symbols, everyone would just make fun of me. I want to ask for her phone number, but I don't have the courage or guts to ask. "Please experiment on me!", I mumble. At some point she must have come up behind me because she whispered in my ear,"In that case, strip down right now, okay?".I shot my head up and must have looked like I had just been shot by a rocket launcher. "Don't look so appalled.", she said as she made her way around my desk. She ran a hand over my cheek, "If you are going to get naked so shyly..." She pulled back and looked at me head on. "Jump off Toujinboa cliff, immediately!" At first I think she is kidding. After looking at her unwavering expression, I see that she isn't. I thought about it for a moment and only a moment before I agreed.

I have decided that idiots should definitely catch colds. The wind up there is freezing. My nose won't stop running. Even if you call me a guinea pig, even if I turn into a research sample, even if a typhoon sweeps over here, I'll still go to meet you with an umbrella. But even so, she won't look back.

After that terrifying experience I went back to the lab with her. I stare at her as she writes down her findings. I ask her why she always sucludes herself from people. She replies with a sigh, "The only flower in the world lives alone, alone, as a different species from everyone else." She looks deeply into my eyes,"Thus, it's wonderful even if it only manages to bloom with everything it's got." I stand up and grab one of her shoulders, "and because you said that..". I back her into a lab station. "I'll sow seeds for you. If only so that flower can bloom. Let's give everything we've got."

To put it simply she attacked me. Her hands went straight to my neck as she kissed me violently. She bit my lower lip hard, and when I gasped she shoved her tongue into my mouth. She flipped us around so I was the one trapped between her and a lab desk. She broke away from me and asked, "Do you trust me?". I simply looked into her blue eyes and noded. "No, no, no. Do you completely trust me?"

I grabbed her shoulders and said, "I trust you. With everything."

She stepped back a bit grinning like a mad woman."Good" She went over to her backpack and pulled out a long piece of blue silk. "From this point on you are to refer to me as mistress." She walked over to me holding the blindfold above my head. "Got it?".

I can't really say I was shocked, more like happily proven correct. This girl was positively wicked. "Yes Mistress."

She tied the blindfold around my head. " You will not speak unless spoken to. You will not move unless comanded." I couldn't see her, but I could feel her presence. One of her fingers goasted over my lip. Next thing she did was nibble on my ear. She paused when I didn't react the way she asumed. "This doesn't surprise you does it."

"Not at all Mistress."

She ran a hand up my thigh. "Why is that?"

"I've thought about you like this." I said blushing like mad.

She got her hands to the hem of my shirt " Don't be shy. Tell Mistrress what happened." She had pulled off my shirt by then.

I bit back a grown as she ran her hands up my chest. "I had tutoring. You were about to start an experiment. I couldn't stop looking at you."

She recognized this scenario. It started the same as yesterday befor he fell asleep. "What where you thinking about pet". She already knew the answer. He wasn't a quiet sleeper.

I looked away. Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she was staring strait at me. Belive it or not confessing your fantasies to the person they are about is harder than it looks. "I walked over to you and kissed you hard."

She grabbed his head and slammed her lips against mine. She forced my mouth open and purposely stifled a moan when we battled for pulled back and asked, "Like that?"

After I got my breath back I said, "Yes, Mistress. Exactly like that."

She smiled at that."Keep going pet."

She had unbuttoned and got my pants to the floor then. My breath hitched when she dragged both of her hands slowly and deliberately up my legs and around to my hips. I shakily let out, "I-I touched you."

She pulled the blindfold off and said in the most sultry way possible, "Show me."

"Mistress, may I undress you." I asked praying she would say yes.

"Of course, pet."

I undid the little bow at the small of her back that kept her lab coat in place. She shrugged out of it. I ran my hand in little circles around her lower back then went down and squeezed her left butt cheek. She yelped a little bit. I slowly ran my hand over her upper left thigh and around to her center. "I touched you here. May I please Mistress?"

" If you don't, I'll do it myself." She looked at me hungrily.

I went straight for the gold and was pleasantly surprised at her lack of panties. I found her clit with ease, and pressed hard on it. She made a poor attempt to hold back a moan. " I was pleasantly surprised to find out that you were already wet, Mistress." I slipped one finger into her agonizingly slow just to tease her a bit.

"Move faster." She said through gritted teeth.

I pulled out of her completely then,"I don't think I will." I was then terrified.

She stepped far away from me. She was radiating anger. "You dare to disobey your Mistress? Remove your underwear and sit on the table."

I did so without question. "I apologize Mistress."

She put the blindfold back on me and said,"No, no. A simple apology won't cut it. You disobeyed me. You must be punished. Don't move." She searched around in her backpack until she found what she was looking for. Four cords of rope.

I jumped when I felt her push me back on the table. I could feel rope being rapped around my wrists and ankles. After she was done I could no longer feel her presence beside me. "Mistress?" I asked worried that she left me here tied up and naked.

" I'm still here pet. Just enjoying seeing you at my mercy." She walked to him and put a collar around his neck. "If you are going to act like a dog, I will treat you like one."

I swallowed hard, wondering what she would do to me. I felt a hard slap to one of my thighs.

"I don't like to punish people, so one will do. Don't go against me again." She straddled me and kissed me sweetly."I did one of your fantasies. Now it's time for one of mine." She kissed her way over my jaw and down my neck. Stopping at my pulse and suckling it hard. Her hands traced lazy circles over my chest slowly making their way down to where I needed to be touched. She grabbed it and squeezed a little. I groaned. I was more than ready for her to keep going, but she stopped. "I think it's time you learned from your mistakes." She plunged herself down on me. She slowly rotated her hips on me.

I could hardly think straight. She was so wet and tight. "Please Mistress. Move faster." I pleaded. I felt guilty asking her for what she asked me.

She lifted herself and said softly, "No, I don't think I will. " She started an agonizingly slow pace. I stained against the ropes. I wanted to grab her hips and pull her down harder. To my relief she started moving faster. I could hear her breathing picking up speed and the small moans she let escape her mouth. Her pace had turned erratic and I was greatfull. I was groaning loudly at this point and her moans had increased in pitch. After a moment she threw her head back and cried out loudly. Feeling her body release all of that tension. The feeling of her orgazm caused me to explode in her.

She got off of me and I felt her untie the ropes and blindfold. She sat down next to me and had the nerve to actually look embarrassed. I looked at my wrists. They were bleeding a little. " I'm sorry. That usually doesn't happen." She said looking at my wrists.

" I guess I wanted touch you a little to much."

She looked at me suprized. And only then did the science girl laugh.


End file.
